The Legend of Zelda: Triforce United
by The Dark Prince0
Summary: A year has passed since Ganondorfs defeat and a new enemy has emerged from ancient times. Now old friends band together once again, but Link may have to seek help from an unexpected source. LinkxIlia R
1. Prologue: In Times Past

After Ganondorf was defeated and Midna destroyed the Mirror of Twilight, Zelda returned to the castle while Link went back to his old job as a ranch hand in Ordon village. Despite the fact that he was now filthy rich(something he kept well hidden from the villagers), the only thing he wished for was that life could go back to the way it used to be. Back to the time before he carried such powerful secrets as he now did.

The many items from his adventures with Midna lay locked in his basement and while they remained well cared for, the only ones that Link still used were the Hero's Bow, fishing rod, and the horse whistle. He still spent time practicing his skills with the sword and shield as well, but he rarely wore the Hero's Clothes anymore and there were a few conspicuous absences from his set of items. Link returned the Master Sword to the Sacred Grove and left the Shadow Crystal that allowed him to become a wolf, with it to be protected by the Skull Kid once again. The one other missing item was the slingshot which he had given to Talo.

Colin has learned to ride and fight from Link. Most of the time that isn't spent helping out at the ranch or training with Link and his father Rusl, he spends with Beth. She developed a crush on Colin after he saved her life in Kakariko Village and ever since she can usually be found near him. Malo has built up quite a fortune through his Malo Mart general stores and you would be hard pressed to find anywhere without one. His brother Talo has become quite a marksman with the old slingshot, even if he hasn't changed much otherwise. Ilia began taking over some of her fathers responsibilities due to his age finally starting to take its toll not long after they returned. As time passed she took on more and more responsibilities until she couldn't do anymore. At this point Link stepped in to help. Now, he and Ilia are almost solely responsible for all of Ordon Village and even though it's obvious to everyone else that they have feelings for each other, neither of them have been able to admit it to the other.

After realizing her own helplessness when she surrendered to Zant without a fight, Zelda promised herself that the next time any crisis fell upon Hyrule that she would be ready to confront it. To do so, she pushed herself to become a great fighter and to master the power of her Triforce of Wisdom. After training for the past year, Zelda became an expert martial artist and gained near complete control of her powers.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dreams of a Hero

Chapter 1: The Dreams of a Hero

The world was black. Nothing existed apart from the former hero. Then he heard a voice that seemed to come everywhere at once and at the same time from nowhere. It was as if the endless void itself had been given the power to speak. "Finally, one of the cursed locks necessary to prevent my escape has been broken. Now I can end this pathetic world and _they_ can no longer interfere."

Then a golden light appeared in the shape of two locks. Their glow illuminated a large cavern made of smooth white stone with no cracks or seams. The only opening was a hole about twenty feet in diameter, but the immense size of the cave made it look no bigger than the door to a small hut put on Hyrule Castle. Nine chains, three each of emerald, ruby, and sapphire crystals bound together in the center by the two golden locks, stretched across the opening. From his vantage point floating in the caverns center, the hero could see the twisted remains of a third golden lock on the ground beneath him, no longer shining. A black cloud swirled around it slowly condensing itself into the shape of a man. The man knelt beside the pile of twisted metal with a small smile upon his face. He wore a long sleeved shirt, pants, cloak, and leather boots that were all plain and jet black matching his hair.

"What is going on?" the hero thought. "If I hadn't seen him come from that cloud, I'd never have noticed anything strange about him at all. He looks so normal." Just then, the figure below distorted into a shadow and looked up. Its eyes burned as it spoke again. "Interesting. So one of their champions has already come." The shadows voice was cold and empty as he spoke. "Ah, and it seems this is the very one I wanted to see as well." Its voice now sounded almost happy, but that only served to make it more sinister. "I have a message for you, boy. Tell those seven fools you serve that the time of their rule has come to an end." As the last echoes died a beam of dark purple light shot from the shadow at the ghostly visitor. The hero threw up his hands to shield his face and in a flash of golden light he vanished.

"Where am I now?" Link thought as he gazed out upon seemingly all of Hyrule from the top of a great mountain. He shivered and covered his face as a strong gust of wind from the north enveloped him bringing with it cold unlike any he had ever experienced, even when at the Yeti's house. Then a voice spoke to him from within the gale. "You, who carry the Triforce of Courage, bear witness to the future of your world."

In an instant the wind died and all was silent as if the very earth held its breath. Without warning the ground trembled and the sky turned red like fire. The mountain he stood on began to collapse as something with immense power destroyed it from within. Before he could fall however, the wind returned and kept him aloft. As Link watched in horror the land around the mountains remains began to die. As the blight spread in an ever widening circle the voice from before spoke again, "Now young hero, awaken and find us." With that the wind again dissipated leaving Link plummeting through the air. He closed his eyes before hitting the ground only to have them snap back open and find himself sitting bolt upright in his bed with the Triforce shaped birthmark on the back of his left hand shining gold.

The next morning Link hurried to the ranch, hoping to distract himself from his nightmares with work. The terrible feeling that had been haunting him for sometime now was stronger than ever and by noon link was so absorbed in his thoughts that Colin was starting to worry. "Hey, Link. Link! LINK!" Colin shouted, finally able to get his attention. "What's wrong, Colin?" Link said, looking to make sure none of the rams were trying to escape. "I was hoping you could tell me that. Why are you so distracted today? Is there anything I can do to help?" Link look at him carefully and finally said, "No, Colin, I don't think you can help me with this." He paused, then seeming to come to a decision said, "Colin, I need you to find your father and meet me at Mayor Bo's house in twenty minutes. I'll explain as much as I can then so you'll just have to wait." Link gave him a serious look as he pulled out Epona's Horse Whistle and blew. "Colin this is very important and I don't have much time," Link told him as he mounted Epona. "Let's go Epona," and with out another word he sped towards his house.

When he arrived Link headed straight for the basement and for the first time in months, he wore the Hero's Clothes. Then he packed up all the equipment from his previous adventure in the magic pouch on his belt and strapped the Ordon Sword and Hylian Shield to his back. On the way out he stopped and took one last look around, wondering when or even if he would see his home again.

Mayor Bo, Colin, his father Rusl, and Ilia were all waiting at the table when Link entered the room. Immediately everyone but Ilia started bombarding him with questions. "Everyone please be quiet!" Link said, shouting to make himself heard. "I don't have much time and there's a lot I need to say. I know you will have questions, but please hold them until the end." He took a second to look each of his closest friends and confidents in the face, his gaze resting on Ilia a fraction longer than the others. "I don't know exactly how to tell you this, so I'll just say it. I need to leave for a while. I don't know where to or how long it will be before I can come back." Those words sent waves of confusion through his listeners, but the deathly serious look on Link's face kept them from interrupting.

He leaned forward to put his hands on the table and quietly said, "If the rest of the village finds out what I'm about to tell you, there could be problems because of who I am and what I've done. That is why we are here. The reason I wanted to speak to you all is that I have been growing more and more uneasy for sometime now. Something is going to happen very soon. I cannot tell you exactly when or even what it will be. All I know for certain is that it will not be good." Link paused then to let his friends process this information. He could see the worry and fear growing with every word, but he knew they had to be warned before he could leave. "Last night I had two visions and ever since my uneasiness has become like a physical pressure in the back of my mind." Then he caught them of guard with a smile before continuing. "There are a few people I can talk to that should be able to help, so you don't need to worry too much. I just want you to be ready for whatever happens in case I don't get back before it starts."

Link straightened up and his smile widened as he told them they were free to ask their questions now. "But please," he added with a laugh, "not all at once this time." That gave everyone but Ilia a sheepish grin. "Colin, I've kept you waiting the longest so you can go first." "Can I please come with you? I can help and I promise not to get in the way." It was obvious to everyone that he had only just been able to keep from asking since Link first announced he was leaving. "I'm sorry, Colin, but no. This is something I have to do alone." The unhappiness in Colin's face was painful to see. "Besides, I feel better about leaving because I know you're here to help if I can't make it back in time." Colin got a determined look on his face and he promised to do his best. Mayor Bo spoke next, "Why tell us about this if you don't really know anything yet?" "I am telling you all this because even though you can't know what exactly to expect, you at least have some warning before the trouble starts. I can't ignore this feeling, but neither can I leave the village totally unprepared for what is about to happen."

Next, Rusl spoke as Link turned to face him. "Link, I can see that your mind is made up and nothing I or anyone else says will change it, so as much as I want to I won't waste my breath trying." Rusl gave him a warm smile as he continued. "I consider you just as much my son as Colin is and I am proud to have taught you. I wish you well in your search." The surprise and gratitude Link felt hearing those words was easily apparent to everyone present. "I honestly don't know what to say. Thank you, I will try to live up to your expectations." Ilia was the only one left that hadn't said anything yet. "Isn't there anything you want to say to him, Ilia?" her father prompted when she still remained silent. Finally she said, "Just please come back safely, alright?" "I promise. It's time for me to go now." As he turned to leave Link looked back over his shoulder one last time. "There is almost no one I trust as much as the four of you and none I trust more, so I know Ordon Village is in good hands. Goodbye." When he was gone Ilia rushed after him. Colin jumped up as well, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from following. He turned to see Rusl slowly shaking his head at him and stayed where he was. When Ilia opened the door Link had nearly reached the village gate. She called his name and he brought Epona to a stop, turning to look back at Ilia. She waved and Epona reared as Link waved back as he started off again. "Now to the Ordon Spring," he thought. "I should be able to get some answers there."

_I am so sorry to anyone that was interested in this story for the extremely late update. I just recently got over some writers block on a major detail and you can thank __**Ultima Phoenix **__for that. I hope you like it and please review._


	3. Chapter 2: Unforseen Consequences

_OK I'm soooooooooo sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but here it is. I do have a request for anyone reading this story though. PLEASE review it. We writers only get better from feedback. And one more thing, I have a poll up for which of Link's items from other games need to come back in this story. Help me out here and respond please._

Chapter 2: Unforeseen Consequences

Ordon Spring. This place had always seemed special. It possessed a natural beauty only rivaled by a select few other sites in Hyrule. The water was completely pure and clearer than crystal. None of these things had caused the young hero's visit, however.

An altogether different characteristic of the spring had brought him there now. It was home to Ordon, the Spirit of Light from which Ordon village, the spring, and the entire region had taken their names. Now, Link had come to ask Ordon for the answers to his many questions. He dismounted from Epona and stepped into the water, leaving her at the gate. At the center of the shallow pool he stopped, waiting for Ordon to appear.

All at once the sky darkened, the spring began to glow as a giant ram of golden light appeared over the spring and an orb of light matching its body floated in the circle of its horn. "Hero of Twilight, you have come with questions in your heart and mind. I cannot help you."

Link was shocked. If one of the Spirits of Light that protect Hyrule could not help him then where else could he turn? "It is not my place to do so. You must take up the blade of evil's bane once again. You will find the answers you seek there."

Ordon faded away and Link made his way back to Epona. "Well girl, it looks like another long journey," he said rubbing her neck. "We had better get started." Epona snorted in approval, eager to get moving.

They headed towards the tunnel that led to the Forest Temple and the entrance to the Lost Woods. Link was forced to leave her at the tunnels entrance, continuing on foot. "This would be so much easier if I could become a wolf and Midna was still here to help me," he said looking down into the seemingly bottomless chasm separating him from the Sacred Grove, the Temple of Time, and the Master Sword that lay within.

"I'm running out of time. Hopefully the Skull Kid still remembers me." Link reached behind his back, opened the magic pouch containing his items, and the Clawshots appeared on his hands.

Anchoring one to the wood at his feet he leapt into open space, firing the other at the mass of vines over the ledge at the Lost Woods entrance Link released the first Clawshot and hit the button to rewind the remaining Clawshot's chain, pulling him to hang just above the entrance to the Lost Woods for a moment before releasing it from the wall. "So far, so good." Link put the Clawshots away and entered the Lost Woods.

The Lost Woods had been aptly named. With the constant gloom and scores of almost identical trees, not to mention the mischievous Skull Kid, it was all too easy to loose your way. To make things worse, the forest had a habit of rearranging itself as well. All of this served as a magical defense mechanism protecting the Sacred Grove from those unworthy to enter the holy sanctuary of the Master Sword. Only a select few had ever returned from the Lost Woods alive. Link had not only made it through, but he had been to the Sacred Grove on multiple occasions and now it was time to do it again.

"It doesn't seem to have changed at all since the last time I was here," thought Link. He wasn't really surprised. He could feel the very air thrum with the purest magic. Out of nowhere came a soft giggle that broke Link out of his trance as he reflexively put his guard up.

Only one thing made that sound and their previous encounters hadn't been fun. "Where are you?" he thought, scanning the surrounding trees for movement. A swirl of leaves and the Skull Kid appeared before him. However, instead of blowing his horn to summon his puppets as Link had expected, the Skull Kid waved for him to follow and ran off. "He almost looks relieved to see me," Link thought as he cautiously followed. Then his confusion turned to worry as he wondered what could have caused the change.

Within minutes they arrived at a clearing and the ruins of an ancient temple. "This is the entrance to the Sacred Grove. Is something wrong inside?" The Skull Kid was urgently pointing for Link to hurry. Link drew his sword and shield as he stepped through the crumbling archway and nearly dropped them in disbelief. A swirling wall of darkness surrounded the normally beautiful meadow where the Master Sword rested in its pedestal. The stone guardians of the sword lay in shattered heaps where they had previously stood. The sword itself shown with a brilliance rivaling the sun, its light preventing the shadows from engulfing it entirely.

"I was too late. Why did I ignore it for so long?" he thought, instinctively knowing that he could do nothing to reach the weapon that was his last hope. Then he noticed the Triforce insignia in the center of the floor glowed faintly. "Wait, maybe it's not over just yet," Link said as his hope began to return. Submitting to a feeling he didn't understand, he moved to stand in its center. The glow strengthened as he drew closer and the mark on his hand began to shine as well. When he stopped, Link knelt facing the Master Sword and vanished.

Everything outside of the insignia disappeared to be replaced with white stone. To his right he could see another person wearing a blue jumpsuit, matching boots, and a white cowl that covered the lower half of their face. A curved blade just short enough to still be considered a dagger hung sideways at their lower back with the hilt on the right side. They were also kneeling on a Triforce insignia and had a matching one identical to Links on the back their left hand. A shock of golden blond hair obstructed his view of the strangers face above the cowl and a long white cloth tied the rest of their hair from the bottom which hung midway down their back.

He was distracted from any further observation by a powerful but kind voice. "At last the heroes have come. Rise, both of you." When Link stood up he was met with the sight of three beautiful women. They were seated on identical, solid gold thrones and each wore a robe of red, green, or blue respectively. The one in red seemed weaker than the others, but it was obvious that she still had great strength.

"Who are you, where am I, and what in all of Hyrule is going on?" Link asked as he sheathed his sword, though he thought he might already know the answer to his first question. The figure on his right glanced at him sharply and the woman in green smiled at him. "I know you are anxious to understand the evil feeling on your heart and your vision of Hyrules destruction. I think we had better answer your first two questions before moving on to the reason for your presence here," she said standing. "I am Farore, Goddess of Courage." Then the women in blue and red stood, introducing themselves as Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom and Din, Goddess of Power respectively.

"As for where you are," Farore continued still smiling, "you know it as the Sacred Realm. This is our home. Now before we continue I would also like to introduce you to the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom." She indicated the stranger on his right and Link turned to face them. "For some reason I feel like I know you," Link told the stranger. She also turned to face him, revealing bright red eyes. "There is a very good reason for that, but for now you can call me Sheik." Then a thought struck him. "Wait a minute. Princess Zelda had the Triforce of Wisdom, so what happened to her?"

"I wondered how much you knew, Link," Sheik said. She crossed her hands in front of her face, her Triforce symbol glowed brighter, and in a flash Sheik transformed into Zelda. Now with brown hair hanging loose, blue eyes, and wearing a dress it was impossible to tell that she had been the mysterious fighter standing there only moments ago. "How did you…?" he said, unable to even get the words out. Zelda smiled at the look of disbelief on Link's face. "I used the Triforce of Wisdom to change my form so I could go where I want without needing an escort or drawing a crowd. Besides, it's much easier to fight and move around as Sheik than as my usual self," she explained.

"Shouldn't we discuss the matter at hand now? Time is running short and there is much to say before we begin in earnest," Din said, returning them to the reason for this meeting. "Yes, your right. Link, Zelda, there is a great evil finally stirring again after laying dormant for millennia," Nayru told them. "This story dates back to before the dawn of time. You know that the three of us created the world, its laws, and everything in it, but there is another like us. At his full power he is a match for any two of us. However, while we seek to create he wishes only to destroy everything. He is both the source and physical embodiment of all the evil that exists in the world. After a long, hard fought battle we were successful in defeating him, but because like us he is immortal, we could not destroy him. Instead, when the world was made we created the Triforce using part of our hearts, minds, and bodies to be the lock to his prison. We also created the Ocarina of Time as the key and three Spiritual Stones as the chains that would bind him. Over time the Spiritual Stones of Water, Fire, and the Forest fell into the keeping of our patron races and became known as the Zoras Sapphire, Gorons Ruby, and Kokiri Emerald. The Master Sword was created as a weapon of last resort, an insurance policy against the time when this evil might reawaken."

Here she let Farore pick up the tale. "Just over one hundred years ago another hero brought the three Spiritual Stones together for the purpose of stopping Ganondorf from entering the Sacred Realm and claiming the Triforce. That hero was a young boy also called Link. He was raised with the Kokiri from infancy, believing he was one of them. When the Great Deku Tree, Guardian of the Forest, refused to surrender the Kokiri Emerald to Ganondorf, he placed a terrible curse on the forest's great guardian. The tree was forced to summon Link to lift the curse and though he succeeded in breaking Gonodorfs spell, it was already too late for the Deku Tree. The young hero was heartbroken that the only parent he had ever known was dying. The Deku Tree told him that there had never been any hope that it would survive the curse and that he shouldn't blame himself. It told Link that he was a Hylian, not one of the Kokiri, and entrusted the Spiritual Stone of the Forest to him. Then it told him to seek the Princess Zelda of that time and finally died. After meeting the princess he set out to gather the remaining Spiritual Stones, eventually succeeding. Unfortunately, he was again too late. He arrived at the castle gate with all three artifacts just in time to see the princess fleeing Ganondorf with her bodyguard. Zelda threw the Ocarina of Time, which had been passed down through the royal family for generations, into the moat for Link to retrieve later. Then Ganondorf appeared and when Link tried to slow him down the young hero was tossed aside effortlessly. When Link regained consciousness he took the Ocarina and used it with the three Spiritual Stones to open the door to the chamber where the Master Sword waited in its pedestal. He drew the weapon, but he was still far too young to wield it. The sword put him into a sort of hibernation for seven years during which time Ganondorf had attempted to claim the Triforce. What he had not counted on, however, was that we had given the Triforce a final defense mechanism to help prevent it from falling under the control of an evil heart. When he touched it, instead of granting his wish to be king of all Hyrule, it separated leaving him with only the Triforce of Power, the virtue he most favored. The remaining pieces bound themselves to the one person in the entire world that most represented their respective virtues. Princess Zelda inherited the Triforce of Wisdom and Link inherited the Triforce of Courage. Now they have been passed to you."

Finally, Din took up the narrative. "Even though his wish had not been granted, the strength afforded him by the Triforce of Power allowed Ganondorf to take control of Hyrule during the hero's absence. An aged Link awoke in the Chamber of Sages to be greeted by the Sage of Light, Rauru, and given a new task to free the remaining five Sages from Ganondorfs prisons. Rauru then returned Link to the Temple of Time where Princess Zelda had been waiting for him in the guise of Sheik. They would meet several more times during his quest and each time she would vanish without revealing her identity until Link had rescued each of the Sages. After doing so he returned to the Temple of Time where Zelda finally showed herself as the Seventh Sage, only to be captured by Ganondorf. He used her as bait, giving Link no choice but to follow them into what had been Hyrule Castle. When he arrived the three pieces of the Triforce resonated in response to each other and attempted to reform into the whole once again. Because Zelda knew that this time it would grant the wish of whoever touched it first, she refused to relinquish the Triforce of Wisdom causing the others to stay with their wielders as well. A furious battle, long in the coming ensued between the corrupt, self-styled King of Evil and the resourceful, young Hero of Time. In the end, the skills Link had acquired over the course of his adventure and the combined power of the Triforce of Courage and the Master Sword allowed him to defeat Ganondorfs black magic. The Seven Sages bound Ganondorf inside the Sacred Realm and Link returned to the past to live out the years he had missed. As you already know, eventually Ganondorf was able to escape to the Twilight Realm using the Triforce of Power that remained in his possession, leading to the events that occurred one year ago."

Link and Zelda had grown ever more amazed as the tale went on, but while some questions were answered, others still remained. "I understand that everything that happened last year was caused by what occurred one hundred years earlier, but what does it have to do with us now?" Link asked. Farore gave him a sad look. "It matters for several reasons. The first is that because the Triforce remained separated for so long, each piece bound itself so tightly to its wielder that they can never rejoin without all three working together. This resulted in the Triforce of Power being left without a host after you killed Ganondorf. That would not be a problem, but because it also had not rejoined the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom, its strength was greatly diminished." "That is why I am so weak now," Din said heavily. "Through me Farore and Nayru lose strength and our enemy's prison also fails without the Triforce of Power." "Ganondorf must be brought back if we are to have any chance of victory, Link." Nayru said, though it was clear she did not like the idea any more than he did.

Zelda had stood and listened quietly all this time. Now she spoke, "If the Triforce has been separated for one hundred years, then why wasn't this enemy released when the Zelda or Link that first fought Ganondorf died?" Nayru smiled at her, "You truly disserve to carry the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda. The difference is that they died of natural causes, so when they died their pieces of the Triforce remade them to be born again. Essentially, the two of you are them although only in looks and personality." This knowledge was even more incredible than everything else so far, but Link was all too aware of how short their time was becoming. "How do we revive Ganondorf?" he asked.

"You must find Koume and Kotake, the sorceresses that adopted Ganondorf. You will also need the Shadow Crystal that forces you to transform into a wolf," Farore replied. "They will obviously not be happy to see you, so be cautious." This presented another concern to Link. "A wall of darkness is surrounding the Sacred Grove preventing me from getting the Master Sword. Without it I'll be stuck as a wolf the moment I touch the Shadow Crystal," he told them.

"So, it has already started," Farore said softly. "You can use the Triforce of Courage to break a hole in the wall for a short time; the same way Zelda used the Triforce of Wisdom to transform herself." "I've never done this before and we don't have time for me to figure it out now. Isn't there any way you can help?" Link asked. Farore smiled at him again and said, "Yes, you have used it before, Link, even if you didn't realize it and it has acted on its own as well. Remember your transformation into a wolf after crossing the Veil of Twilight. Then there's your skill with a bow despite never having used one. Uncanny, isn't it?"

Link considered her words and realized she was right. "I never stopped to wonder about that, usually because there wasn't time for me to think of anything beyond the present. Even so, I don't remember ever having used it on purpose." "Link, you may not have consciously used the Triforce, but you have instinctively called on it several times without realizing it. Your intense desire to help others and protect those you care for, even when doing so could likely result in your own death, has activated it on more than one occasion," she told him.

"All you need to do is concentrate on a single task and direct the power into completing it," said Zelda, deciding to join in. Nayru shook her head, "No, Zelda. Each Triforce responds differently than the others. The Triforce of Wisdom responds to the strength of your mind, but that cannot help Link now." "All three can act independently of their bearer. Usually this only happens to protect them from life threatening situations, such as when Ganondorf transformed into a giant boar during his fight with Link or when Link became a wolf after crossing the Veil of Twilight." Farore explained. "However, the Triforce of Courage has a degree of free will far exceeding that of Wisdom or Power. This is because I am responsible for creating every living thing in the world. It originally gave Link his skill with a bow, but he no longer has any need for its help in that regard."

Her expression became very serious as she continued, "Link, do you remember the shadowy warrior who took the form of a golden wolf in the physical realm?" He nodded, "Of course I do. He was the greatest swordsman I've ever met. I might not even be alive now if it wasn't for him." "That was the shade of your predecessor, the Hero of Time, brought back by the Triforce of Courage to train you."

Despite everything he had seen and heard up till now, this new revelation caught him completely off guard. "For now, just try to find the power inside you. Then we can move on," said Farore. Link closed his eyes and lowered his head, searching for the power that he now knew lay within him. After ten minutes he still felt nothing and started feeling frustrated. "OK, calm down," he thought taking a deep breath. "If I can't force it out, then I'll try letting it show itself." Link slowly relaxed and thought of his friends all over Hyrule. A surge of power shot through him as if a switch had been flipped somewhere inside him. Link gasped and fell to his knees from the intensity. Then as quickly as it had appeared, the power dissipated.

"Very good, Link. Now just remember that feeling and use it to direct the Triforce," Farore told him. "Time is running short. You must hurry," Din said. "After you reclaim the Master Sword go to the Gerudo Desert. You will find the Sorceress Sisters there." Link stood up and Zelda changed back into Sheik. "Zelda," Link began, "Meet me at Lake Hylia in two days. That should be enough time for me to get the Master Sword and you to figure out something to tell everyone at the castle." She nodded, "Alright, I'll be waiting, but don't forget to call me Sheik when I'm in this form." She knelt, touched the Triforce mark on the floor, and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Fair well, Link," said Farore. "We don't need to tell you what will happen if you fail." Link gave her a look that showed just how determined he was. Seeing him like that was almost enough to erase her worry. Almost. Then he knelt and was gone.

Din looked over at her sisters. "Do you think we should have told them everything?" "You know we can't do that yet. Too much is at stake to take that risk so soon," said Nayru.


End file.
